


A Toy for Hux

by Movielover52



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Bottom Kylo Ren, Brief Sexual Content, Hux is Easily Entertained, Kylo is a Thoughtful Guy, M/M, Penetration, Spanking, The Word Blood Appears in a Sentence, Top Hux, a toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movielover52/pseuds/Movielover52
Summary: The recent series of events has left Hux upset and blames Kylo for the Resistance's escape. Kylo senses the General's current mental state and gifts him with a little toy Starkiller Base. Hux finds himself a little to entertained by it.For the Kylux Summer Fest.





	A Toy for Hux

**Author's Note:**

> Managed to make it to 1k. Half wrote this hours after my oral surgery, so yea, enjoy!
> 
> Salt/Toy/Star

     Hux kicked the white salt with indignation to reveal the red soil beneath it. The red color should be from the blood of their enemies, but the Resistance had once again escaped their grasp. They were really close this time, but Luke Skywalker's distraction proved to be an effective strategy. Hux couldn't help but blame the new Supreme Leader for what would be considered a loss. He walked past Kylo to the outside of the outpost and didn't say a word to him on the way back to the ship. Hux was sure than Kylo could feel the rage radiating from him and hoped the Force-user was aware of the punishment that awaited him. 

**~~\---------------~~ **

 

      _Thwack_  

     Kylo elicited a noise that sounded like a mixture of a whimper and a moan. His back arched in pleasure to the feeling of pain. This was the first time they were doing something like this, and Hux was surprised that Kylo had been the one to suggest it. Hux grinned at the thought that the man who had butchered people and equipment alike would so easily be turned on by a little pain. 

      _Thwack_  

     Hux didn't go easy on Kylo, for every hit with the paddle was harder than the last. He was still displeased with Ren's performance on Crait. This seemed like a perfect outlet for Hux. 

     "You've been very bad haven't you, Ren?" Hux asked, hitting Kylo's ass once more. 

     "Yes...very bad," Kylo panted in reply. 

 _Thwack_  

     Hux set the paddle aside after a couple of more hits. He looked at Kylo and saw that his ass was a delicious shade of red. He palmed one of the cheeks which caused the man before him to flinch. Hux was still a little vexed that the enemy had escaped, so he only prepped Kylo a little before entering him. Hux's thrusts were unrelenting for he wanted to hear nothing but whines from the man beneath him. Hux didn't even bother to stroke Kylo's cock, because at this point he didn't care whether the Forcer-user felt pain or pleasure. 

     Kylo moaned loudly, and Hux felt Kylo shudder beneath him. It was obvious to the redhead that the man just came, and Hux could feel his edging closer. After a couple more thrusts, Hux reached his orgasm. 

     Hux pulled out and laid down on the bed, and Kylo collapsed right next to him. Both were panting hard, and Kylo turned to Hux when he regained his breath. 

     "Do you feel better now?" Kyo asked. Hux sighed a bit. 

     "A little," the General replied. The loss of Starkiller Base and the failure at Crait was taking a mental toll on Hux. He was even a little upset that he couldn't become Supreme Leader after Snoke's death. Even though he would rule the First Order alongside Kylo, he was disappointed that he couldn't hold the title himself. He figured that the rank of Grand Marshall was still better than his current one.  

     Hux felt the bed shift and saw that Kylo had gotten up and was walking towards the desk. Hux sat up and wondered what the Knight was doing. Kylo came back to the bed carrying something in his hand. When Kylo extended his hand, Hux saw that it was a small round object that looked exactly like Starkiller Base. Hux didn't take the miniature Starkiller, but instead, he just looked at Kylo in confusion. 

     "What is this?" Hux inquired. Kylo moved closer to Hux and urged him to take it, which Hux reluctantly did. 

     "It's Starkiller Base, well, a toy replica of it anyways," Kylo said, there was uncertainty in his voice. "I know much you valued the real weapon, so I thought maybe having something like this would help cheer you up." 

    "You thought that having a daily reminder of one of my greatest failures would cheer me up?" Hux simply asked the man. He still wasn't sure how to feel about the toy. "Where did you even get this?" 

    "I made it," Kylo replied. He took the toy out of Hux's hand. "Here, let me show its features." 

     Kylo pressed a button that was on the bottom, and a red beam came out of where the cannon was There was also a whirring sound that came from the device. There was also a small panel on the top of it that could be slid open to reveal a small hook. Kylo explained that it could be used to hang the toy from the ceiling or wherever else Hux desired.  

     "The last few weeks have been tough on you, so I thought..." Kyo said while rubbing the back of his head. "Forget it, was a stupid idea." 

     "It's fine," Hux reassured him. "Besides, it's well made at least." 

     A ridiculous grin appeared on Kylo's face upon hearing the General's compliment. It was the closest thing that Kylo was ever going to get for a "thank you" from someone like Hux. Hux placed the toy on a nightstand and fell asleep in Kylo's embrace. 

~~\--------------~~

 

     Hux was looking at the planet below them, and when he saw that no one was around, he took out the toy Starkiller Base toy from his coat. He aimed it at the planet and pressed the button on the bottom. A red light appeared on the window and the toy emitted a whirring sound.  

     "This is the last day of this miserable planet," the General whispered to himself. He imagined a magnificent blast traveling to the surface of the planet below, and every living thing being wiped out of existence. He smiled at the thought and secretly aimed it at certain officers like Peavey when they weren't looking.  

     The toy created a decent distraction for Hux when things got too bored or annoying. When Kylo caught Hux using it on a BB droid, Hux quickly released the button and the droid left to go do other tasks. Hux frowns as Kylo approaches with a smug look on his face. Hux wants to smack that expression of the other man's face. 

     "Enjoying your little gift, I see?" Kylo questioned, there was a hint of amusement in his voice. Hux quickly put the toy back into his pocket, and there a slight blush that appeared on his face.  

     "I don’t know what you're talking about," Hux replied. A smug expression appeared on Kylo's face. 

     "Just so you know, I can make more, and other things," Kylo said suggestively.  

     "Can you make something that would wipe that expression off your face?" Hux asked, clearly not amused by the other's comment. Kylo chuckled and kissed Hux's forehead. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to use a little kink without writing a full-on kinky sex scene, sorry if it's not that appealing. Thanks for reading!


End file.
